The come back
by hollywood heights story
Summary: In this story Eddie and Loren are a couple from the start will drama happen or will everything will be fine Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

"Eddie your world tour go great man are you happy to be back in LA "jake said and he looked ad Edie waiting for him to response.

"What do you think"Eddie said whit a smile

"I missed mom pop Nora and Trent"

"I get than man"jake said he looked ad the iPad that was on his lap

"You missing Kelly"

Loren asked whit a curious look on her face

"Yes" jake said and he nodded his head and sight

"She can't go on The airplane anymore whit the big baby bump"

Loren smiled ad him

"I can't wait till the birth of little jake"

Jake smiled ad her

"Kelly is freaking out" jake said whit a smile on his face

"She is freaking out about everything" he said and he shakes his head

"She is crying about nothing mad about nothing"

"I get that" Loren said

Jake looked ad her

" yes I mean when I have a baby growing inside me I wouldn't know what to do I think I would cry all the Time"

Jake laughs and gave Eddie a smile

"Don't give him that smile jake" Loren said whit a smile on her face

"I don't know want you are talking about" jake said whit a smile on his face

"We are going to land in a couple of minutes" Brenda said and she gave her flirting smile to Eddie

"Thank you" Eddie said and he puts on his seat belt like jake and Loren,Brenda walked away

"She has a crush on you" Loren said to Eddie

"I only have eye for you" Eddie said

"Still she has a crush on you" jake said

Jake and Loren laughs Eddie groans

-Melissa and Ian's house-

"Where are you going babe come back and lay in bed whit me"Ian said

Melissa was facing her huge walk in closet she turns around and looked ad Ian

"No you lazy pig" she said and she shakes her head

"you do know our friends are coming back after six moths"

Ian stood up and was completely naked

"Put on some underpants right now"

Melissa said

"No your not my mom" Ian said whit a grin on his face

" o aren't he childish today" Melissa said and she turned around and pulls one of Ian's underpants out of his closet and threw it ad him

"Pull it on" she said

-Eddie ad Loren-

Eddie,Loren and jake walk over to their limo and saw a thousand of fans

"Eddie we don't have time for this" jake said and he pointed ad his watch

"I have always time for my fans"Eddie said and he walked over to his fans

"I am so proud of him" Loren said and she looked ad jake

"Me too"he said

Loren gave him a smile and walked over to the limo and took a seat in it,jake walked over to Eddie and made him say goodby to his fans they walk over to the limo and sit in it.

"Why you didn't go on the photo whit me" Eddie asked Loren as soon as he sit next to her in the limo

Loren looked ad him

"I think they have enough pictures of us don't you think" she gave him a smile

Eddie gave Loren a sweet kiss on the lips

"There could never be enough pictures of us" he said.

-Nora and Trent-

"Come on Trent" Nora said and she putting on her last earring

"We need to go to MK for the welcome back party"

"I know I am almost done babe" Trent said and he gave Nora a kiss on the mouth

"How do I look" Nora asked

"Amazing" Trent said

"Let's go than" Nora squealed

"I can't wait to see Loren and Eddie again "

"Yes head out than" Trent said waving his hand in the direction of the door

Nora smiles ad him

As soon as Trent and Nora walked in MK there where greeted by max and Katie

"Hey you guys are early" Katy said as she gave Nora a hug

"I know"Nora said

"I couldn't wait any longer"

Katy smiled ad her

"I know what you mean

"Trent how about a drink" max said

"I pay "

"Yes I like a drink" Trent said

"But no way you pay"

Max laugh and they walked over to the bar

Kelly walked in

"Hey Kelly" Nora said and she gave her a hug

"You look so beautiful"

"I don't feel so" Kelly said and she smiled and looked ad her belly

"I can't where anything"

Katy laughs

"I know" Katy said

"Me and Nora had the same thing"

"I need two more months and then jack jr. Is born"

Melissa and Ian walked in

"Hey Nora" Melissa said and she hugged Nora

"Katy" Melissa said whit a smile on her face and she gave her a hug too

"Kelly" Melissa said and she looked ad Kelley

"You look so good I hope that I will look like that when I have a baby inside"

And she hugged her

"I see Ian has found his friends" Nora said pointing ad Ian max and Trent

"Yes" Melissa said and she smiled ad the three ladies in front of her

"Now where are we waiting for its time for us to get a drink"

"Not whiteout us" a voice said

Melissa turned around and saw Loren Eddie but not jake she looked next to her and saw jake kissing Kelly and touching her belly and asking how she was. Melissa runs over to Loren and hugged her tight

"Never go on a world tour again" Melissa said as she pulls away form the hug to hug Eddie

"Next time you go alone" she said to Eddie and stepped back

"I don't think so" Eddie said

"Baby come here" Nora said and Loren was captured in a big motherly hug

"I missed you so so much "

"I missed you to mam" Loren said

Katy had hugged Eddie

"Where is dad" Eddie asked

"Over there" Katy said and she pointed ad the three boys on the bar

"Great" Eddie walked over to his dad Ian and Trent

"How have you been Loren" Katy asked and she hugged her

" I was good and you" loren said

Katy stepped back form Loren

"I was great knowing my son had you"

Loren blushed

"Okey I want a drink lets go" Melissa yelled

The four women walked over to the bar

Several hours later

-Eddie and Loren's house-

Eddie and Loren walked in their house whit Ian and Melissa

"So good to be back home" Loren said and she let her self fall on the sofa

"I know" Eddie said and he laid on top of Loren

"Do you want us to go" Ian said

Before Eddie could say something Loren said

"no of course not"

Eddie stood up and walked to phone

"What's for dinner"

-Trent and Nora-

" I am so glad Loren is back" Nora said and she walked the kitchen whit Trent following her.

"Do you want tea"

"Yes please" Trent said and he took a seat on the table

"Loren is not really home"

"What do you mean" Nora said and she turned around whit two cups of tea in her hand and put one in front of Trent.

"I mean she is always whit Eddie" Trent said he took a sip of his hot tea

"They have been together for two years now" Nora said

"I know but I do miss Loren" Trent said

"Me to" Nora said

"But she is happy whit Eddie and when Loren is happy I am to"

"Me too" Trent said he leaned across the table and kissed Nora

"I love you" he said

"I love you to" Nora said

-Eddie and Loren-

"I never knew that Chinese food was this good" Ian said and he puts another pancake roll

In his mouth

"You only eat pancake rolls" Loren said whit a smile in her face

"That's the only thing will eat" Ian said

"I am done" Loren said she stood up and walked to the kitchen Eddie followed her

"Is everything okey" Eddie Said

"Yes sure" Loren said and she looked ad Eddie

Eddie walked over to her and lifted her on the counter and kissed her neck and bite it softly

"You taste so much better then every food in the world" Eddie said

"Do I " Loren said and she kissed Eddie in the lips

Eddie puts his hand under need her shirt

"Yes" Eddie said and he kissed Loren again

Loren laughs she puts her legs around Eddie waits pulling him closer and she gave him a sweet kiss and jumped of the counter

"Our friends are waiting " she said

"I have you tonight" Eddie said

"we will see about that" she gave Eddie a wink a walked out the kitchen

Eddie shook his head and walked in to the living room he loved Loren so much but he didn't have the feeling to tell her al time he knew she knew he loved her and he knew that she loved him

-max And Katy-

Where cleaning up MK

"Can we do the rest tomorrow" Katy said

Max laughs

"You go I clean this up"

Katy kissed him on the lips

"Bye"

Kathy waved one last time and walked out MK

As soon Katy was out MK max called Nora

"Hey can you come over"

"Sure" Nora said

"I see you soon"

A couple of minutes later Nora walked in and max kissed her whit full force on the lips

-Eddie and Loren -

"This movie is boring me out" Melissa said

"Okey what you want to do" Loren said she wanted to get of Eddie lap but Eddie didn't let her

"Eddie" Loren said he let go of her and Loren stood up and looked ad Melissa

"I don't know what about truth or dare"

"Really" Ian said he looked ad Eddie

"Mate we are going out"

Eddie looked ad Loren and he saw that Loren Didn't liked it one bit of him going out this late

"No" Eddie said

"Mate come on "

"No Ian" Eddie said a little irritated he wanted to go out but he didn't want to leave Loren

"You know Eddie" Loren said

"You can go but be careful okey"

Eddie stood up and gave Loren a kiss

"I promise It won't take long till I am back" he gave Loren a sweet kiss on the lips

"That means sleep over" Melissa yelled

Loren looked ad Melissa and gave her a smile

-MK-

Max we can't keep doing this" Nora said while she was putting on her clothing

"Why not max said" as he was putting on his pants

"I love you and I can't help that"

"but where married" Nora said

"I don't care I want to bee whit you" max said

"We can't max" Nora said and she was putting on her shirt

"Do you love me" max asked as he was putting on his shirt

"Max" Nora said and she was looking for her other shoe

"Do you love me" max asked again

" yes I love you very much" she said and she stood and looked ad max

Max walked over to her and kissed her on the mouth

"That's all I need to know" he said.

review I hope you like it

(follow me on Instagram ikdamian)


	2. Chapter 2

Nora walked in he house and saw Trent sitting on the sofa

"And what was the problem" Trent asked and he looked ad her and turned of the tv

"O something whit the" Nora lye and he pulled a hand through her hair

"Something whit what" Trent asked

"Whit the computer" Nora said and she gave him a smile

Trent stood up and walked over to the kitchen

"Do you want some tea" he asked

"Yea sure" Nora said

" but i go and take a shower"

Eddie and Ian walked in club and took a sit by the bar

Eddie looked next to him and saw to boys they where talking about Loren's ass

First Eddie wanted to ignore it but he couldn't stand it any longer

"Hey will you shut up about my girls ass" Eddie said the boy looked ad Eddie

"Well well" the boy said

"The one and only Eddie Duren"

Eddie gave the boy a fake smile

"Don't talk about Loren's ass anymore"

"I want to touch it kiss it put my" before the boy could finish what he wanted to say Eddie hit him in the face the boy got up an hit Eddie back Eddie wanted to hit the boy again but Ian stopped him

We are going home mate" he said

"No not before I killed these peace of shit that thinks he can touch Loren's ass" Eddie said removing the blood on his lip

"Just lets go mate Loren don't want to see you all beat up"

"I know" Eddie said he turned around and wanted to walk away

"Yes go to you girl" the boy said

Eddie wanted to turn around but Ian stopped him and pushed him out the club

When Ian and Eddie walked in the house they saw that Melissa and Loren where watching a

movie acutely Melissa was watching a movie Loren was asleep on Melissa's shoulder

"You guys are home early" Melissa said

She looked ad Eddie and Ian and saw that Eddie had a cut in his lip

Melissa wanted to wake up Loren

"No let her sleep" Eddie said

"Why" Melissa said

"Because when she sees me like this she is going to freak out" Eddie said

"I will bring her to our bedroom"

"No" Melissa said

"You guys can search Eddie's bed Loren and I sleep on the couch"

"No problem whit me" Ian said

"Eddie and I did crazier stuff"

Eddie hit Ian in the shoulder

"Go to the guest room"

Eddie walked over to Loren and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Good night babe"

Loren opened her eyes

"I wanna sleep in our bed "she said

She stood up and walked upstairs whit her eyes half closed

Not even saying goodby to Melissa

She just wanted to sleep

"Good night Melissa" Eddie said and he followed Loren

-max and Katy-

"Do you think I am stupid max" Katy yelled

"No what do you mean" max said

"I know you are cheating on me" Katy stepped forward and slapped max in the face

"Just admit it"

"I am not cheating on you" max said again

"I only love you" he lye

"I am sorry max" Katy said

"I am just worried I love you so much I can't live whit out you

Max walked over to Katy and hugged her but al he could think about was...Nora

-the next day- Eddie and Loren's house-

Loren woke up and saw Eddie next to her whit the cut on his lip she woke him up

"Eddie why is your lip cut" Loren asked

"Go to sleep Loren" Eddie groaned

"Eddie" Loren said again

Eddie opened one eye

"I got In a fight yesterday" he said

"What why" Loren asked

Eddie sit up

" because two boys were talking about you ass"

Loren gave Eddie a kiss on his lips

"My body is all yours you know that right"

"Mmm I know " Eddie said and he swallowed loud

"Good" Loren stood up and walked over to the door

"Do you want breakfast" she asked

"What's the time" Eddie asked

"10 pm why " Loren asked

" no I am late I need to talk to jake about something"Eddie said and he hurried out of the bed to get ready"

Loren laughs and walked out the room

When she came downstairs she saw Melissa and Ian

"Hey guys" Loren said

"Do you want anything to eat

"No thank you"Melissa said

"Where is my mate" Ian asked

"Here" Eddie said running down stairs

"I need to go right now"

He gave Loren a kiss on the lips

"We need to check out that new pizza place" he said

"I need to stay away from carbs" Loren said

Eddie smiled and walked out the door

-jake office -

When Eddie walked in the office he saw jake sitting on his desk

"Eddie you are late" he said

" I know man I am sorry" Eddie said

"I have a great idea" jake said

" let's her It" Eddie said and he took place in the big bleach leather chair

"What if we held a song contest" jake said

" people can write a song sing it send it up to us and then we pick a winner and you will recorded that song"

"I really like it jake" Eddie said

"But the winner of the contest get a record deal"

"It is your contest man if you want that" jake said

"But no business talk how are you an Kelly?" Eddie asked

" Kelly and I are great I asked her to Marie me and she said yes" jake said

"That's great man" Eddie said

"When is the wedding"

"Slow down" jake said

"We first wanted to wait till little jake is born" he said

Jake looked Eddie in the eyes

"When are you ad Loren planing on a baby" he asked

"I don't know" Eddie said

"I mean we never talked about it"

"You have been dating for 2 years now" jake said

"I know mean I think I want to asked her to marry me" Eddie said

"And I want to do it to night

"What how" jake said

"I asked if I can give a little concert ad MK and then I sing a romantic version of something in the air and then I ask her" Eddie said whit a smile on his said

"I really like the idea men"jake said

"Thank you" Eddie said

"I go pick a ring"

Before jake could say another word Eddie walked out the office

"Hey Kelley" jake heard Eddie say

"I need to run talk to you later"

After that Kelley walked in jake office

"What's up whit him" Kelley asked

"He is going to ask if Loren wants to Marie him"

(Follow me on Instagram on Ikdamian


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews

Kelly looked ad jake  
"He is going to do what ?"

"Ask her to marry him what's wrong"  
Jake asked and he looked ad Kelly

"No nothing" Kelly said  
"It's just their so young"

Kelly put her hands over her belly and looked ad jake

"Jake cal a ambulance"

Jake looked ad Kelly I'm shock

"Jake now" Kelly jelled

And now their was a big paddle of water on the floor

"The baby is coming" she said

-MK-

Eddie hurried in MK looking for his dad he spotted him in the corner of the club on the phone he hurried over to him as soon as max saw Eddie he hangs up his phone

"Why did you hang up like that"  
Eddie asked  
"Are you keeping secrets

"No Eddie" max snapped  
"I mean I am sorry okey for snapping as you"

"Can I give a little concert tonight in the club" Eddie asked

"Yea sure why" max asked and he puts his phone in his pocket

"I want to ask Loren to marry me"

Max got a huge smile on his face

"That is great" he said and he hugged Eddie

"I need to buy a ring" Eddie said

"Yea sure I will see you later"  
Max said  
" I will get the club ready "

"Thank you" Eddie said and he hurried out MK

When Eddie was out sight  
Max pulled out his phone and send a text message to Nora :  
I am sorry I hang up in you like that,I need to see you

3 Nora

Max puts his phone on the bar and walked in the magazine

That's when Katy walked in MK and saw max his phone and his last texts message

Katy pulled out her phone and called her privet eye

" joe speaking" a male on the other line said

"Joe it's Katy you need to shadow max for to day can you do that"

"Sure where is he ad the moment" joe asked

" ad MK" Katy replied  
" I will keep him here till you get here"

" I bee on my way" joe said

" thank you"

Max walked out the magazine whit a couple of bottles in his hand

"He sweet hart " max said a little bit shocked

"Hey" Katy said and she gave him a smile

"I need to go to the store" max said  
" this are the only ones we have left and tonight is gone be a big night"

" really why" Katy

" Eddie is going to propose to Loren"

" what really that is great" Katy said  
"I think Eddie and Loren are like us no secrets"

" I know but I need to get more of this stuff I will see you when I get home  
He gave Katy a light kiss on the lips grabs his phone from the bar and walked out MK

Nora pulled out her phone and read the incoming texts message:  
I am ready

J.G

Katy answered:  
Great I need you to take some pics

She puts her phone in her purse  
Katy stood up and walked out MK whit a smile on her face  
She was going to get max down and she new how to do it  
-loren-Melissa-Ian

"Come I want to go Home I have seen enough" Loren said and she took a seat on the bench

"Loren this called shop till you drop and so you can se I am still standing and we won't stop till I drop you get it no get up I need to get new shoes"

"Ian how do you do this" Loren asked as she was standing up

"I learned it I just think keep walking walking" Ian gave Loren a wink

"Omg" Loren and Ian heard Melissa scream

"I need to get those"

Melissa pulled Loren on her arm in the shoe shop

"I need them"  
Melissa said

"Melissa their beautiful" Loren said in aw still looking ad the high heels covered whit sparkles

-max-

Max was in his car on his way to the Hollywood hills nobody knew about that please accept him and Nora ,when he pulled up he got out of his car and saw Nora already standing their looking ad the view

He saw that she had tears in her eyes

He walked up to her

"What's wrong" he asked

" max I am pregnant"

"Is the baby my" max asked

Nora shakes her head yes "I am sorry"

" you are sorry for what I love you" max said  
"And this has to be a sign"  
"We belong together"

And he gave Nora a passionate kiss on the lips

(That's when the joe took the pics)

What do you guys think ?

And how do you guys feel about Nora being pregnant ?

Review !


	4. Chapter 4

-max-Nora

"Max I am not keeping the baby" Nora said  
Max and Nora where sitting in the gras looking ad the beautiful view

"Why not" max asked a mad  
" I love you you love me"  
" I don't see a problem"

"You really don't max" Nora said  
"Because when I look ad us a see a 2 one is Trent and the other one is

"Katy" max interrupted  
"But I love you"

"Max we can't keep doing this"

Nora stood up and wanted to walk away

"Nora don't" max said and he also stood up

"Max stop"

"I am going to remove this baby to night"

Ding ding

Nora pulled out her phone and saw she had a texts message from Eddie:

Hey

You are invited to a special concert ad MK

It's start ad 8 this evening

I hope you could be there

Eddie Duren.

Nora looked ad max

"Eddie is giving a concert ad MK"  
She said

"I know I know" max said and he pulled his hand trough his hair

" he is going to prepose to Loren"

"Really" Nora snapped  
" and you telling me now

"I only want to think about you when I am whit you" max said

"we are stopping this now" Nora said she puts her phone back in her purse and looked ad max

"We only will see each other when Trent or Katy are whit us"

"This situation is way out of control"

"If that is what you want I will respect it"

" thank you"

-house Eddie and Loren-

Eddie was preparing his speech for the proposal when Loren walked in whit Melissa and Ian

" Loren want are you doing here" Eddie said and is face got red

" I thought I lived here" Loren said and she walked past Eddie to the kitchen whit a weird look on her face

Eddie looked ad Ian  
Ian responded whit a I am sorry look

Eddie had send Ian a text whit his plan and to keep Loren away  
But Ian failed

"Do you guys want a drink" Loren yelled from the kitchen

" I want a water" Melissa said

"Me to" Ian said

"I will get some me self" Eddie said to Melissa and Ian  
And he stood up and walked in the kitchen,he saw that Loren was filling the second

"He babe" he said

"Hey" Loren said

Loren turned around  
Whit the water glasses in her hand

" let me get one" Eddie said and he took one of the glasses

They walk to the living room

"Great" Melissa said  
" I am thirsty girl"  
She took the glass from Loren

"So guys listing"Eddie said  
" jake told me about a song competition he wanted to do" He said and he took a zip of his drink  
"People can send a video of they singer their song and the winner will get a recording deal"  
But we still need to talk about it"

"I thinks it's a great idea" Loren said

" uh me to" Melissa said

Beep beep

" o someone is tweeting" Loren said and she took the phone out of her jeans pocket

Eddie Duren concert ad MK toning

"Eddie why you didn't tell" Loren said and she puts her phone down

"Because jake just told me about and I was still thinking about the competition"

-Katy-

Was waiting in the office of joe, she wanted to see to pics joe took  
She was sitting on a green chair and in front of her stood a big brown desk

"Katy" joe said as he stepped in the office  
"I am sorry I kept you waiting so long but here are the pics"  
Joe walks over to Katy and handed her the pics than he took place on his own seat behind. The desk

"I knew it" Katy said  
"Will you put this pics on a USB please"

"Sure"

"I need to make a cal" Katy said

"Go a head I bee out anyway to put the pics on the USB" joe said and he walked out the office

Katy pulled out her phone

" Lilly park speaking" a female on the Oder side said

"Yes hey Lilly this is Katy Duren"  
"I need to talk to you"

"I have always time to talk to a Duren" Lilly said  
"When do you want to talk ? "

"About a hour ad romour" Katy said  
" I will see you there"

" see you" Lilly said

-Romour-

Katy walked in and saw that Lilly was sitting in a table in the back,Katy walked over to Lilly  
"Lilly"  
Lily turned around  
"Katy"  
Lilly stood up and shakes hand whit Katy  
" what do you want to tell me" Lilly asked as they say down

"This Katy said"  
And she took the pics out of her purse

-Hospital-

"I can't believe this" Kelly said

"We can try again" jake said

Kelly looked ad him whit a mad face


	5. Chapter 5

"Jake we just lost our child" Kelly cried

"I know" jake said and he puts his hand our her face

"Don't touch me jake" Kelly said  
"I just want to be alone"

"I will go" jake said

Jake stood up and walk over to the door

"Are you even sad jake" Kelly asked whit a sad and mad voice

Jake turned around

"Of course I am"'jake said  
"I only not knew the child like you knew it

Kelly whipped away a tear

"So you didn't care about the baby"

"Sure I did" jake said  
"But I"

"Shut up jake" Kelly yelled go away  
"Go to Eddie and lick his bud like you do all time if you didn't go on that world tour the baby still lifted and we would be happy together"

"what do you mean" jake said hurt

" I mean that I don't want to marry you anymore"

-Loren Ian and Melissa- car drive -

"Why are you taking this long to drive to MK we already driving for one hour" Loren whined from the backseat of the car  
" and why couldn't I drive whit Eddie"

"Because he has a other concert tonight so" Melissa said and she gave Ian a fast glare and than gave Loren a smile

" that is the most stupid reason I heart" Loren said an she put her arms in front of her chest

"We are almost there miss stubborn head " Ian said

"Shut the fu  
Tring tring  
Loren stopped talking and picks up her phone  
"Hey Kelly"  
...

"What I am so sorry"  
...

"Right now"  
...

"I will be there"  
"Stay calm"

Loren puts away her phone  
" drive to the hospital right now" Loren said

"What and Eddie then" Ian said

" I will see a other concert of his now go to the hospital"

"Loren are you sure you want to miss your boyfriend concert" Melissa said

"Eddie will get over it now drive Ian tot he hospital"

-MK-  
"Are you okey son" max asked and he took a seat next to Eddie on the bar

"I am going to merry the love of my life tonight what would be wrong" Eddie said and he took Zip of his water

"How did you kept this secret from Loren I knew you never lied to her"

"This isn't lying dad"Eddie said  
"This is a surprise"

Max laughs

"I love you Eddie and I love Loren to I am glad you have found the right one now don't do anything stupid to loose here like cheating"

"What dad I would never cheat on Loren I am a one women mane just like you and I love you for teaching me to always stay throe to the people you love"

Max gave Eddie a sad smile

"Thank you son" max said

-Tate's house-

Trent was sitting on the sofa when there was a knock on the door  
He stood up walked over to the door and opened it

"Hey Katy" he said

"Hey Trent can I come in I need to show you something"

"Yea sure come in"

"Thank you" Katy said and she walked past Trent  
" I Nora ad home"

"No she is aged the office" Trent said  
"I need to work late tonight"

"Great"  
'Katy said  
"Can we sit down please"

"Sure" Trent took a seat and the sofa and pointed to the seat next to him  
Katy took a seat

"I don't know how to tell you this so I am just going to show you" Katy pulled out a yellow envelop and handed it over to Trent

Tent opened it and saw the pics of Nora and max kissing

"How long is this playing" Trent said trying to keep his voice down

"I don't know I found out today I just talked to Lilly park and she told me to tell it to you"

"Okey I do t understand a thing I need to clear me head" Trent Said  
He stood up

"Okey but what ever you do don't talk to Nora about it okey I already have a plan" Katy said she stood up and walked over to the door

"Good" Trent said

-hospital-  
Loren walked in the room of Kelly and saw that she was crying she had thick red eyes

"Hey" Loren said softly

Kelly opened her arms for a hug

Loren rushed over to her and hugged her tight

"It's okey" Loren said  
"Shhh don't cry"

"I can't believe it" Kelly cried  
" I felt so close to this baby

" I know you did"  
"You and jake still have each other and that is al that count"

"No jake and broke up" Kelly said

Loren stepped back  
" what why" she asked

" he is a jerk he only cares about work"

"He was talking about you the whole time" Loren said

" I don't care anymore we are over"

"Come here" Loren said and she hugged Kelly tight

-MK- night

Eddie walked up on the stage he looked in the crowd to see if he could spot Loren  
He didn't saw her  
" hello everybody thanks for coming" Eddie said  
" I goons play a new song called one day time

-Eddie played the song-

He looked up from the piano and still didn't saw Loren

" Loren Tate will you come to the stage please" Edie asked

"Loren Tate"

On that moment Melissa and Ian came trough the door whit a look of sorry on their faces

Thank you guys for reading this story

I hope you like it for so far


End file.
